Nozel Silva
is a nobleman and the oldest son of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Nozel Silva is a slender man with fair skin, narrow eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. Kept long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small House Silva pendant is attached. Nozel wears the same style of clothing as the rest of his siblings - a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band, but is left open below to expose his collar bone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, Nozel wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia is placed on the left hand side. Nozel's mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip. Nozel OP 1.png|Nozel and his handwritten name as seen on the first opening Personality Like the rest of House Silva, Nozel is an arrogant man who believes himself superior to others. Although he looks down on "slum rats," he takes his position as a Magic Knight very seriously and holds himself and his siblings to a high standard. When Solid demeans House Vermillion after Fuegoreon is severely injured, Nozel points out that they, House Silva, are worse because they were not present for the battle at all. Despite his usually arrogant behavior, Nozel does exhibit signs of caring for and respecting people close to him. He states that he will avenge Fuegoreon after he is injured, and later scoffs at Fana's magic, implying that Fuegoreon's flames were far superior to hers. Though Nozel rarely shows much emotion, he can be surprisingly belligerent when annoyed. He shows open dislike for Yami and insults him on multiple occasions. He is annoyed when Yami and Asta trade banter over how he styles his hair, and threatens them both. When Lil does an impression of Fuegoreon to lighten the mood at the captain's meeting, Nozel is one of the captains who angrily tells him off. Nozel is not openly affectionate with any of his siblings but shows particular disdain for Noelle and blames her for the death of their mother. Biography Nozel was born as the first son of House Silva. As kids, Nozel and Fuegoreon Vermillion grow up together and forge a rivalry. At the entrance exam, Nozel, along with the rest of the Magic Knight Captains, observe and judge on whom they want to add into their squad. After the exams, when Yuno appears in front of them, all of the captains, including Nozel, want him and raise their hands, but Yuno decides to join the Golden Dawn. Much later, at a decoration ceremony with the Magic Emperor, Nozel is present as captain of Silver Eagle, along with Nebra and Solid, who are being promoted. As Noelle's own siblings are heartily humiliating their sister, Nozel goes as far as trying to banish her from the venue. Seeing it happens in front of his eyes, Asta quickly grabs Noelle's arm as he tries to prevent her from leaving. The former then climbs on top of one of the tables and makes his declaration to surpass all of them. A fight arises and eventually Asta is able to hold against Solid. Seeing the embarrassing actions from his younger brother, Nozel steps in as he releases his Magic Power. Fortunately, the captain of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoreon, interferes as he points out the House Silva's shameless act of attacking a boy. Fuegoreon's comments are not received well by Nozel as the latter gives him a condescending remark which leads to a brief confrontation between the captains. When the city is attacked, the Magic Knights spread out to take care of the attackers. Once they defeat the enemies, a spatial magic spell is used and all are teleported far away from the city. Using combined efforts, they manage to get back rather quickly, and Nozel uses his Silver Rain on the enemies but is surprised when the enemy uses a dark magic item to absorb the properties of his attack. As the enemies leave, they take Asta with them, and Noelle immediately proposes a rescue mission for her squadmate. However, the other Knights immediately reject it with Nozel deciding to focus the resources on establishing the Royal Capital's defenses. Solid starts making fun of Fuegoreon's loss, but Nozel interrupts him stating that they are even less than him for not even being present at the fight. Later, after a meeting with Julius Novachrono, Nozel is angry at himself for letting Fuegoreon on the verge of dying. As he remembers his past with Fuegoreon, he states that he will find the one who did this to Fuegoreon and bury them himself. Nozel, Jack the Ripper, and Charlotte Roselei save Yami Sukehiro from the combined attack of Liar, Vetto, and Fana. After Yami complains about their arrival, Nozel and Yami trade insults. Nozel decides to take on the Third Eye by himself, but when Yami and Asta start criticizing him, he threatens to deal with them first. Asta then tries to join the fight, but Nozel says that someone without magic power would only get in the way. Nozel attacks Licht but Fana blocks the Silver Spear. As he squares off against Fana and Salamander, he creates multiple spears and boasts about the strength of his mercury, having trained against Fuegoreon's Fire Magic. Like the others Nozel is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht. When Licht's magic begins overflowing because Asta's sword removed the seal, the Third Eye surround and seal their leader, surprising Nozel with the feat. Nozel attends a meeting of the Magic Knights captains. He complains about Jack and Yami's bickering. Lil Bowamoltie mentions the absence of Fuegoreon and the table goes silent, but when he tries imitating the Crimson Lion captain, Nozel and Jack threaten him. After William Vangeance's late arrival, Nozel questions why he was also absent from the decoration ceremony. After Marx contacts them, they proceed to the dungeon and wait to hear the name of the traitor, as revealed by Georg and Catherine. When Gueldre Poizot tries to escape, he attacks the other captains with Invisible Soldiers. Nozel defends with Mercury Magic and uses it to grab chunks of the stone floor and ceiling, with which to hit Gueldre. However, Lil restrains Gueldre before the other captains destroy too much of the building, but Nozel explains that they would have had the lower rank knights repair the building. After watching some of Gueldre's memories, Julius orders the captains to search their own squads for more traitors but not to make the information public. Some time later, Nozel discovers that the White Night Eye's base is the Gravito Rock Zone's floating dungeon. At Julius' request, Nozel and the other Magic Knight captains attend the Star Awards Festival. He quietly resents Golden Dawn for placing first but is visibly shocked when Black Bull places second. After Yuno and Asta take to the stage, Nozel watches quietly as the two rookies display their strength. After the ceremony, Yami greets the other captains and brags about his squad's placement over theirs, for which Nozel threatens him. The other captains then leave, refusing to celebrate with Yami. Weeks later, Nozel is chosen by Augustus Kira Clover XIII to join the Royal Knights. After the squad travels to White Night Eye's base, Nozel orders Siren to make a model of the dungeon, and Mereoleona explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Nozel infiltrates the dungeon with Siren, En Ringard, and Nils. When they are confronted by three mages, Nozel dashes past them and defeats them with a wave of Silver Spears while declaring that he will take Licht's head to avenge Fuegoreon. As he makes his way deeper, Nozel defends against the traps while attacking his enemies. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Mercury Magic': Nozel uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate mercury. Rain of silver.png|link=Silver Rain|Silver Rain Silver Spear.png|link=Silver Spear|Silver Spear Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights Squad, Nozel possesses an immense amount of Magic Power which Asta states to be on the same level to that of Yami Sukehiro. He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large eagle from his Magic Power. Licht, the leader of White Night Eye, states that he is very powerful, alongside fellow captains Charlotte Roselei and Jack the Ripper. Equipment *'Grimoire': Nozel possesses a grimoire that contains various mercury-based magic spells. Nozel grimoire.png|Nozel's grimoire Fights *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted Events *The Undead Invasion *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Star Awards Festival *Attacking the White Night Eye Base Initial Concepts Nozel initial concept head.png|Head Trivia *Nozel likes order and roasted duck. *Nozel ranked 23rd in the first popularity poll. *Nozel is the fourth most beautiful man. References Navigation es:Nozel Silva fr:Nozel Silva Category:House Silva